nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.4.0/monst.h
Below is the full text to monst.h from the source code of NetHack 3.4.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.4.0/monst.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)monst.h 3.4 1999/01/04 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef MONST_H 6. #define MONST_H 7. 8. /* The weapon_check flag is used two ways: 9. * 1) When calling mon_wield_item, is 2, 3, or 4 depending on what is desired. 10. * 2) Between calls to mon_wield_item, is 0 or 1 depending on whether or not 11. * the weapon is known by the monster to be cursed (so it shouldn't bother 12. * trying for another weapon). 13. * I originally planned to also use 0 if the monster already had its best 14. * weapon, to avoid the overhead of a call to mon_wield_item, but it turns out 15. * that there are enough situations which might make a monster change its 16. * weapon that this is impractical. --KAA 17. */ 18. # define NO_WEAPON_WANTED 0 19. # define NEED_WEAPON 1 20. # define NEED_RANGED_WEAPON 2 21. # define NEED_HTH_WEAPON 3 22. # define NEED_PICK_AXE 4 23. 24. /* The following flags are used for the second argument to display_minventory 25. * in invent.c: 26. * 27. * MINV_NOLET If set, don't display inventory letters on monster's inventory. 28. * MINV_ALL If set, display all items in monster's inventory, otherwise 29. * just display wielded weapons and worn items. 30. */ 31. #define MINV_NOLET 0x01 32. #define MINV_ALL 0x02 33. 34. #ifndef ALIGN_H 35. #include "align.h" 36. #endif 37. 38. struct monst { 39. struct monst *nmon; 40. struct permonst *data; 41. unsigned m_id; 42. short mnum; /* permanent monster index number */ 43. short movement; /* movement points (derived from permonst definition and added effects */ 44. uchar m_lev; /* adjusted difficulty level of monster */ 45. aligntyp malign; /* alignment of this monster, relative to the 46. player (positive = good to kill) */ 47. xchar mx, my; 48. xchar mux, muy; /* where the monster thinks you are */ 49. #define MTSZ 4 50. coord mtrackMTSZ; /* monster track */ 51. int mhp, mhpmax; 52. unsigned mappearance; /* for undetected mimics and the wiz */ 53. uchar m_ap_type; /* what mappearance is describing: */ 54. #define M_AP_NOTHING 0 /* mappearance is unused -- monster appears 55. as itself */ 56. #define M_AP_FURNITURE 1 /* stairs, a door, an altar, etc. */ 57. #define M_AP_OBJECT 2 /* an object */ 58. #define M_AP_MONSTER 3 /* a monster */ 59. 60. schar mtame; /* level of tameness, implies peaceful */ 61. unsigned short mintrinsics; /* low 8 correspond to mresists */ 62. int mspec_used; /* monster's special ability attack timeout */ 63. 64. Bitfield(female,1); /* is female */ 65. Bitfield(minvis,1); /* currently invisible */ 66. Bitfield(invis_blkd,1); /* invisibility blocked */ 67. Bitfield(perminvis,1); /* intrinsic minvis value */ 68. Bitfield(cham,3); /* shape-changer */ 69. /* note: lychanthropes are handled elsewhere */ 70. #define CHAM_ORDINARY 0 /* not a shapechanger */ 71. #define CHAM_CHAMELEON 1 /* animal */ 72. #define CHAM_DOPPELGANGER 2 /* demi-human */ 73. #define CHAM_SANDESTIN 3 /* demon */ 74. #define CHAM_MAX_INDX CHAM_SANDESTIN 75. Bitfield(mundetected,1); /* not seen in present hiding place */ 76. /* implies one of M1_CONCEAL or M1_HIDE, 77. * but not mimic (that is, snake, spider, 78. * trapper, piercer, eel) 79. */ 80. 81. Bitfield(mcan,1); /* has been cancelled */ 82. Bitfield(mburied,1); /* has been buried */ 83. Bitfield(mspeed,2); /* current speed */ 84. Bitfield(permspeed,2); /* intrinsic mspeed value */ 85. Bitfield(mrevived,1); /* has been revived from the dead */ 86. Bitfield(mavenge,1); /* did something to deserve retaliation */ 87. 88. Bitfield(mflee,1); /* fleeing */ 89. Bitfield(mfleetim,7); /* timeout for mflee */ 90. 91. Bitfield(mcansee,1); /* cansee 1, temp.blinded 0, blind 0 */ 92. Bitfield(mblinded,7); /* cansee 0, temp.blinded n, blind 0 */ 93. 94. Bitfield(mcanmove,1); /* paralysis, similar to mblinded */ 95. Bitfield(mfrozen,7); 96. 97. Bitfield(msleeping,1); /* asleep until woken */ 98. Bitfield(mstun,1); /* stunned (off balance) */ 99. Bitfield(mconf,1); /* confused */ 100. Bitfield(mpeaceful,1); /* does not attack unprovoked */ 101. Bitfield(mtrapped,1); /* trapped in a pit or bear trap */ 102. Bitfield(mleashed,1); /* monster is on a leash */ 103. Bitfield(isshk,1); /* is shopkeeper */ 104. Bitfield(isminion,1); /* is a minion */ 105. 106. Bitfield(isgd,1); /* is guard */ 107. Bitfield(ispriest,1); /* is a priest */ 108. Bitfield(iswiz,1); /* is the Wizard of Yendor */ 109. Bitfield(wormno,5); /* at most 31 worms on any level */ 110. #define MAX_NUM_WORMS 32 /* should be 2^(wormno bitfield size) */ 111. 112. long mstrategy; /* for monsters with mflag3: current strategy */ 113. #define STRAT_ARRIVE 0x40000000L /* just arrived on current level */ 114. #define STRAT_WAITFORU 0x20000000L 115. #define STRAT_CLOSE 0x10000000L 116. #define STRAT_WAITMASK 0x30000000L 117. #define STRAT_HEAL 0x08000000L 118. #define STRAT_GROUND 0x04000000L 119. #define STRAT_MONSTR 0x02000000L 120. #define STRAT_PLAYER 0x01000000L 121. #define STRAT_NONE 0x00000000L 122. #define STRAT_STRATMASK 0x0f000000L 123. #define STRAT_XMASK 0x00ff0000L 124. #define STRAT_YMASK 0x0000ff00L 125. #define STRAT_GOAL 0x000000ffL 126. #define STRAT_GOALX(s) ((xchar)((s & STRAT_XMASK) >> 16)) 127. #define STRAT_GOALY(s) ((xchar)((s & STRAT_YMASK) >> 8)) 128. 129. long mtrapseen; /* bitmap of traps we've been trapped in */ 130. long mlstmv; /* for catching up with lost time */ 131. #ifndef GOLDOBJ 132. long mgold; 133. #endif 134. struct obj *minvent; 135. 136. struct obj *mw; 137. long misc_worn_check; 138. xchar weapon_check; 139. 140. uchar mnamelth; /* length of name (following mxlth) */ 141. short mxlth; /* length of following data */ 142. /* in order to prevent alignment problems mextra should 143. be (or follow) a long int */ 144. int meating; /* monster is eating timeout */ 145. long mextra1; /* monster dependent info */ 146. }; 147. 148. /* 149. * Note that mextra[] may correspond to any of a number of structures, which 150. * are indicated by some of the other fields. 151. * isgd -> struct egd 152. * ispriest -> struct epri 153. * isshk -> struct eshk 154. * isminion -> struct emin 155. * (struct epri for roaming priests and angels, which is 156. * compatible with emin for polymorph purposes) 157. * mtame -> struct edog 158. * (struct epri for guardian angels, which do not eat 159. * or do other doggy things) 160. * Since at most one structure can be indicated in this manner, it is not 161. * possible to tame any creatures using the other structures (the only 162. * exception being the guardian angels which are tame on creation). 163. */ 164. 165. #define newmonst(xl) (struct monst *)alloc((unsigned)(xl) + sizeof(struct monst)) 166. #define dealloc_monst(mon) free((genericptr_t)(mon)) 167. 168. /* these are in mspeed */ 169. #define MSLOW 1 /* slow monster */ 170. #define MFAST 2 /* speeded monster */ 171. 172. #define NAME(mtmp) (((char *)(mtmp)->mextra) + (mtmp)->mxlth) 173. 174. #define MON_WEP(mon) ((mon)->mw) 175. #define MON_NOWEP(mon) ((mon)->mw = (struct obj *)0) 176. 177. #define DEADMONSTER(mon) ((mon)->mhp < 1) 178. 179. #endif /* MONST_H */ monst.h